Shattering Darkness
by CadBaneKiller
Summary: Karutoko, a Kyuzo Jedi Knight, must elude capture from the newly formed Empire. As he faces his nightmares from the past. Darkness sweeps by him every time. As mysteries enter, Revenge is one way to avenge someone. While the Jedi are battling against all odds. Main- Kakoa Karutoko Writh Mostly OCs


_Well I am happy to say that I am writing this one for now. I have already planned out everything for this story which should help me complete **A **story. A full Bio on everything that I made will be down below. Also some other houghts about writing this down below. I hope you enjoy :) Review please !_

* * *

_The Purge, the purge to kill the Jedi. Death of friends, family and fellow member of the order. Darkness has swept over the universe. A new fraction rises, the Empire has risen. Night creeps up from behind. Though one could expect that the Jedi have yet to begin their own journey, a journey into death._

* * *

The florescent rays of light from the large lamps of the gunships swiveled around the circuits, creating a path through the sweeping shadows. Out of the three gunships, one had been rearing in front of the other two. It was covered with exotic paint jobs from the clones. Jedi knights, Karutoko and Kakoa, were ordered to lead squads to the planet Ilos to track down nearby CIS bunkers.

The Kyuzo Jedi knight Karutoko had already scanned the nearby area with no signs of robotics. His pale green skin on his face grew darker as time ticked bye. Still it was only dusk and the native species of the planet had probably rendered the droids with ships or some sort of technology. Though Karutoko loves action and the battles with droids, Kakoa was a different story. He was a Kel Dor which granted him abilities to breath in space. Karutoko was impressed by the Kel Dor's technique and lightsaber maneuverability. But he was still like an Obi Wan.

The area where Karutoko peered at was covered the arable land. Fertile soil and rolling streams, the perfect place for villages. The only thing that was different about this Hutt planet was that the people isolated themselves in their so called cities. They never talked to any people from above because of the horrid rule of the Hutts. Slavery was common but not as common as Tatooine's slavery. Karutoko had learned these things from his time at the Temple's library.

Overall Karutoko would rather fight Grievous then battle droids. Grievous was probably Karutoko's most wanted dead. He had wiped out his village and captured Phatrong. Though the Republic hadn't done anything at the time, now it is a barren scrapped world. He had never wanted to go back to. With memories flourishing back into his mind, Karutoko clutched the handle bar even tighter, before coming back into focus with oneself.

Karutoko's squad was a new squad. It was a squad of twenty. Commander Writh was a bold clone. Karutoko had only witnessed him a few times in action. Karutoko always led troops in the front lines, never to turn his head behind. Though Karutoko was smart and always prepared for any force, sometimes it was hard to watch his own men be killed without him knowing. The Jedi knight knew that Writh was uneasy about himself and about his general. Even through the eyes of a clone, they had messages and feeling as well.

It must have been hard for the Commander. Watching his brothers die during every battle. Karutoko knew how it felt to lose a brother, all your brothers to be more specific. Jedi Code had told the Jedi to let go all strong feeling towards others. It was hard though, hatred and anger was two things he had to overcome. Clones were engineered to be immune to this but some, possibly many, had have emotions towards certain things or to a certain someone.

"General, we have just had our sensors jammed." informed Writh. Karutoko turned his back away from the opening, facing the phase two clone. His black and white pattern pauldron was wrapped around his regular phase two helmet. An antenna, that stretched even longer then his helmet, was connected with his right temple. Gouges on the chest plate and legs were covered with black ash. His pure black keel was wrapped loosely around his hips and thighs.

His reports had shocked Karutoko. They hadn't been hit by anything but somehow something had jammed their sensors without their knowlegde of it.

The commander tilted his head up forward.

"Strange, it could possibly be a trap."

Writh mumbled something under his helmet not allowing it to be heard.

Traps were another thing Karutoko hated. Droids, even though they are not the brightest bulbs, they sure packed a punch with bombs and traps. Though this one seemed different to Karutoko. Never had he seen droids or CIS members use jamming before to slow progress down.

Writh gestured his arm to his mouth preparing to call someone. "Should I inform General Kakoa sir?" His deep black comlink, with only a green pimple like light, had not been turned on just yet but he was prepared to. Karutoko knew that Writh would not like his ideas of about going after the enemy even though there was a large possibility of an ambush or trap.

Writh gestured his arm to his mouth preparing to call someone. "Should I inform General Kakoa sir?" His deep black comlink, with only a green pimple like light, had not been turned on just yet but he was prepared to. Karutoko knew that Writh would not like his ideas of about going after the enemy even though there was a large possibility of an ambush or trap.

"Go ahead commander. I might need help on this." Karutoko's voice grew deeper, swallowing his fate of choice. He did particularly enjoy seeing other Generals help his mission or make his choices.

The clone made his transmission to Kakoa who answered with a monotonous tone from his breathing mask. "H-m-m… We should head back to our bunker for more answers, if that is fine with Karutoko?"

Karutoko rolled his deep yellow stern eyes, rolling back his head. His shallow green skin had been straightened once more without his normal wrinkled status.

Writh was waiting a response from the knight. The Jedi didn't want to say yes but the only way to get out of an argument was to respond with a simple yes.

Sighing, he heaved words to Writh. "We will report back at the bunker. Head out immediately."

"Yes General Karutoko!" The surround men, who were clutching their hung handles, moved their hands away from the open sliding door. It soon had become dark and eerie inside. The doors were shut and only a blood red light shined above a clone lieutenant Que.

Outside, the gunships swiveled around their front position. They were now aligned up high in the clouds where they spit at each other and strike with heat.

Karutoko's gunship had made a whipping sound, where it sliced through the air causing sparks from friction. Gaining speed, it finally witnessed its destinations. A mountain slope. The mountain had jagged tops and rigid rocks coated with blue. There was no snow around and it was quite dry for a mountain. On the basin sat a carrier which had delivered them here from the start. Inside the tallest peak was a metal bunker where the Jedi and clones made communications and holo productions. It wasn't the best suited place to have a bunker but it was easily concealed and it wasn't simple to find either.

A docking spot for the gunships was on the left side of the peak. The two gunships tailed Karutoko's, whose ship already reached the docking bay. With the squads descending from their gunships, Karutoko and Kakoa were accompanied by an Ilosian leader. Half of his face was taken by odd black sparkling jelly eyes, almost like a fly. Four mechanical voice boxes were aligned in the center of his face. His bronze skin was turned grey because of the florescent lights of the gunship. The rest of his body was in a mechanical suit of silver and copper. Though his hands were not concealed by the metal body suit, they were sharp and scaly. He was slightly smaller than the Kel Dor Kakoa. From Karutoko's point of view, he was a very puny Ilosian.

"Who might this be Kakoa?" Karutoko asked the moving Jedi Knight.

Kakoa began to speak with such muffled voice that it was hard to understand. "Ilosian leader, Ja Quinn-Which."

It was such a weird name to be spoken around which made the Kyuzo feel uncomfortable. Ja bowed to Kakoa, who had his hands crossed behind his back. He wore chestnut brown robes that dropped to his ankles which then changed into tan leather, matted Jedi boots.

Karutoko's casual Jedi wear was a long brown, soft pellet robe that was sliced off at one knee, revealing a wrapped bandaged leg. A mixture of straight striped green lines went up his robes that ended at the shoulder blades. On the biceps, green skin was shown on the right arm while on the left a tight brace covered the forearm and bicep. He wished he was allowed to wear his old Kyuzo outfit, but they did allow a mixture of Jedi robes and Kyuzo clothing.

"Ja Quinn-Which we were expecting that you would be here when we got back," Kakoa shifted his arm towards the entrance of the compound. "Let us take this inside, if that is alright with you Ja?"

An odd beeping sound came on before beginning with basic language to the Jedi. "Yes, yes that would be great." The voice was a high pitch droid voice. Creepy. Karutoko keyed his eyes with the nearby Writh. The Ilosian and Kel Dor entered the bunker. Writh and Karutoko waited for another door to open, letting them seep inside.

A circular hologram table was planted in the center of the pentagon shaped room. A crystal blue glow, contrasted with the dull black in the room creating a current of blue waves. Writh paced to the edge of the holographic table. Karutoko followed him standing elbow to elbow with him. Compared to Writh, Karutoko was very tall up against him or compared to most of the Jedi.

Quinn-Which stood in front of Karutoko and Writh but side by side with the other Jedi knight. You could not tell if what his emotions were because of his half bug and half droid modifications. His spiky finger maneuvered to the holo buttons. "Now, I have information on our traitorous Ilosians and on their whereabouts," He calmly said to the three. "But the only way to stop them is to attack their command center."

A holographic city had appeared suddenly in front of them all. It was a scale model of what appeared to be an Ilosian city. The graphics were very basic, meaning there was only cube shapes of each building. Though it may not seem like it, the city was very small. A lengthy sized cubed shape wall, circled the entire city. Inside was various cube shapes. It was hard to tell which one was the command center.

"Um, which one exactly is the command center?" Writh asked.

Ja placed his finger in between two buttons on the table. It located what they were looking for. A red oval appeared under the city. "That is where you want to go," He explained, pointing to the dot. "If you destroy that, you destroy them. Also there are several tanks and hordes of battle droids guarding the city."

Karutoko could sense that Kakoa was not feeling the idea of killing every civilian or going head on against the CIS.

"Good, shall we go now?"

Kakoa answered Karutoko's question before Ja could. "No, we can not kill the innocent. We should stay here and think of another plan."

"No, we don't have the time to. Soon enough they will begin to bring weapons to the CIS. Next thing you know Republic will fall." Karutoko yelled.

Everyone went silent. No movements came from Jedi or other organisms. Karutoko was not patient. He was impatient and arrogant. Kakoa turned his head to Ja. The two keened their eyes together. Ja nodded in an agreement. Even though Kakoa might have not liked the idea, it was the only way and he knew it.

Today was war, tomorrow victory.

* * *

_Okay Bios:_

_Karutoko- A male Kyuzo. Born on planet Phatrong (Kyuzo's home planet) Had at least five brothers, one who happens to be Embo. Karutoko knows that he has a brother and plans to look for him later. Strong, brutal at times. Falls out of the Jedi way on rare occasions. Jedi Knight. Works on single missions, but this time he is on a squad mission. Two lightsabers, blue and green. Always wanted a K Jedi so I just randomly said this word. If for pronounciation- **Ka** (short a) **ru**__ (U just as it is said) **to **(O can have an **a** sound or an **o** sound) **ko.**_

_K__akoa- A male Kel Dor, raised on his home planet. No common relationship with Plo Koon. Never had made plans for the future. Looks at different options in life and consults with the right path and bad path. Conceals a green lightsaber which is tinted with yellow. Journeys with Karutoko. Kakoa was kind of a Koon, was plannign on making him a brother of Plo but changed it. Cocoon like, hides emotions and feeling inside. _

_Commander Writh- Head on clone. Does not back down on an order. Kakoa's commander. Bold, purged with scars. Named from Withered since he is wounded and quite damaged by the looks of it so I used Writh like Withered. _

_R4-K8- An R4 Astromech droid. Karutoko owns this droid. Controls the maroon Jedi Starfighter. K8 from K=Karutoko 8=8 years old was when Karutoko family was killed. _

_For the planet I wanted one where it was near Nar Shaddaa, the moon of Nal Hutta. So I had done some studies on planets and found the planet Ilos. They had arable land, slavery, and I made a secret bunker. The Hutts let the droids pass the planet because there was no Hutts ruling at the time. Also the IIos People are advanced in Tech. I still Haven't made what they would look like but it is coming! _

_Picture of Commander Writh can be found on Google Images if you look up exactly 'black clone commander' and it is the 5th picture._


End file.
